Krieg 552
| ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM 429 RPM (scoped) | weightloaded = 3.1 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2900 | muzzleenergy = 1570 J | used = Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.9 seconds | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 30/90 | Movement_speed = 230 | counterpart = AUG | Entity = weapon_sg552 }} The Krieg 552, more commonly referred to as the SG 552, is an assault rifle featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games except Global Offensive, exclusive to the Terrorists. The counterpart for the Counter-Terrorists is the AUG. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was replaced by the SG 553. Overview The SG 552 is a fairly powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. Because the AK-47 is $1000 cheaper and the SG 552 has less damage per bullet, it's a much less commonly used weapon. Using the scope lowers the rate of fire and increases recoil. However, it does not go without its fans, as many players will still use this weapon due to its good accuracy. It is an all-around weapon in terms of statistics and popularity. Properties The SG 552 is moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 230 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. While zoomed in, their movement speed is 200 units per second. The SG 552 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Very accurate * Fast firing rate * Zoom function allows you to magnify your view of long range targets * Medium damage * Very useful in long range combat * Light compared to other assault rifles Disadvantages * Lower rate of fire and higher recoil when scoped * Expensive * Lower damage than the AK-47 Gameplay Tactics * Use this weapon at full auto and aim for the chest when at close range, you might score a headshot. ** If possible, aim for the head by either spraying at close ranges or use the scope to increase accuracy for long ranges. *** Some users may prefer to spray bullets with this rifle than the AK-47, The Krieg 552 has less recoil and is more accurate unlike the AK-47. ** Burst fire 3 rounds at medium range due to its spread. You can also crouch and burst fire 3 shots to gain more chances of hitting your enemy. ** When at long range, use the scope. When zoomed, the gun has a lower rate of fire but better accuracy so use this to your advantage. Due to this nature, shooting at short bursts or individual shots can mimic auto-sniper legally, though the scope reaches a shorter range and deals less damage per shot. *** Notably, when the zoom-in function is used, the recoil is much higher thus some players tend to not use the scope at all. *** Do not spray bullets when you are using the scope. The recoil associated with the Krieg 552 can disorientate users and lead to a severe decline in accuracy; in a firefight, making recoil too high can spell your doom. *** Players should be aware in how to use the scope. In certain maps, it may not be wise to use the scope at all. Like the AUG, the player's view will be slightly shrinked while zoom in using the scope. * In comparison to the AUG, the Krieg 552 inflicts slightly more damage and has a shorter reload time but has higher spread and recoil. However, the recoil problem of the Krieg 552 can be overcome when firing in bursts. * Like its CT counterpart, the Krieg 552 is a soild choice for defending areas. Countertactics * Avoid close and medium contact with its users. ** A shotgun can be used to counter a Kreig 552 wielder, though this is very risky. A flashbang can be used to quickly gain proximity and finish an assailant. * Try long range weapons, particularly on small maps with good sight lines, like Office and Dust. * More powerful rifles or rifles with higher firing rate, such as the the AK-47 or the FAMAS, can be used against Krieg 552 users. * Use fully automatic weapons that has lower recoil, such as the M4A1. * A Krieg 552 user may be less aware of his surroundings while using the scope. Often, a telltale sign of this is when a user burst-fires and tries to avoid spraying bullets. * The AUG is a good weapon to counter this rifle. Often times, the recoil of the Krieg 552 can be a deterrent for users whereas the AUG has lower recoil and is more accurate even when spraying bullets (provided that the player knows how to control the recoil). Appearances ''Condition Zero'' Unlike its Counter-Terrorist counterpart, the AUG, the Terrorist bots in Tour of Duty never purchase the SG 552 as their main weapon. The only time where it can be obtained is when a Terrorist bot named Lunatic is present. Due to an error in the bot's database (where he uses a M4A1 as a primary weapon that is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorist team). If Lunatic has sufficient money, he may buy the Krieg 552 and drop it if he discovers a M4A1. ''Deleted Scenes'' The SG 552 rarely appeared in any of the missions mainly because it is Terrorist exclusive and is mounted with a scope. These facts prohibited its availability to be common as most other weapons. The SG 552, however, does make more appearances than the AUG. It appeared in the following missions: *Secret War: Found below the area where the roof collapses, shortly after the player escapes from the explosion. *Downed Pilot: Found at the generator area where the player must enable the generator to let the mine cart down and allow the player to proceed. *Pipe Dream: Found in the office. Comparison to the AUG Positive *Higher damage. *Faster reload time (2.9 seconds vs 3.8 seconds) *Lighter (230 unit per seconds vs 221 unit per seconds) Neutral *Same price ($3500) *Same rounds (5.56 mm) (CS, CZ) *Same firing rate *Both weapons are equipped with a scope which zooms the player's view Negative *Less accurate *Higher recoil Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is sg552. * Before the AUG was introduced in the beta version of counter-strike, the sg552 was available for purchase by both teams. * Like its CT counterpart, the AUG, the rate of fire will be reduced when using the sight. * The SIG SG552 in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version, its scope can be used too, and its cartridge capacity is 50 rounds instead of 30, it can fire full-auto when scoped. * In Condition Zero and Deleted Scenes, the animation of this weapon uses the BETA animation. Also, it has a different model and firing sound in Deleted Scenes. * The design of the magazine allows users to see the ammunition within it; this is not featured in the game as it would take more memory. * Before Source, the SG 552 uses the foldable buttstock. In Source, it is replaced by a fixed buttstock. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the SG 552's reloading sounds are not properly synced to the reloading animations. * Similar to the other Terrorist exclusive weapons, such as the AK-47 and the G3 SG/1, the Krieg 552 is commonly used by military troops in some countries. ** For example, countries that have Counter-Terrorist units (e.g. France, Germany, and the United States, except the UK) use the SG 552 Commando in real-life. Behind the scenes *The SG552 was planned before the initial Counter-Strike Beta release. Although not appearing in Beta 1.0, it was mentioned as an upcoming weapon in the CSWeapons.txt document located in the game files. **Sig Steyr SSG552 Commmando Assault Rifle was its name (note the spelling mistake on Commando). **It was to have high damage, high accuracy, high firing speed and very long range. **Its cartridge and magazine capacity were the same as the beta and retail versions. **Its secondary fire was to fold and unfold its stock, this suggests that the Beta SG552 was a scopeless variant with a foldable stock. This concept was quickly abandoned as the SG552 was finally released in Beta 2.0 with a zoom using a mounted scope as a secondary fire. *The SG552 was cut from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Its Source variant's HUD and kill icons remain in the game files and suggest that it might be only a recycled asset. However the presence of an unused purchase icon suggest that a 3D model was actually rendered and planned for use in the game. Alpha line art and 3D purchase icons in the 2011 Beta further suggest that the weapon might have actually been planned to appear alongside the SG553. **Although the HUD and kill icons depict the weapon with its trademark scope, the 3D Rendered purchase icons show the SG552 scopeless. It it unknown whether this hints to a change of alternate fire button or was purely aesthetic. **The weapon's entity remains in-game, however as its script is missing, spawning it will cause the game to freeze and crash. Gallery External links *SG 552 Commando at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Swiss weapons